The Eight Famous Engines
"The Eight Famous Engines" was first published in 1957. It was written by the Reverend W. Awdry and illustrated by John T. Kenney. =Stories= Percy Takes the Plunge Percy is talking to some tank engines about the time he braved bad weather. When Henry arrives, he tells them to go away and calls Percy silly. Percy responds by reminding Henry about the time he stayed in a tunnel and runs off to Knapford, where he sees a board saying "Danger". Thomas tells him to obey it, but Percy wants to know more, and persuades the trucks to push him past. They do so, but go too far and Percy falls into the sea. After a scolding from the Fat Controller, he is "fished out" and sent to the Works. Gordon goes Foreign When a foreign engine visits an argument ensues between him, Gordon and Duck over, of all things, the name of London's big station. Gordon wants to find out, but isn't allowed to pass Barrow. However, when the engine taking the Express to the mainland rolls over, Gordon jumps at the chance to take the train, and the next day the Fat Controller reads in the paper that Gordon recieved a hero's welcome. However, when he returns, Gordon is upset, having discovered that it's "St. Pancras"! Double Header Gordon is exhausted from his trip to London, so James does his work, and when Toby visits on his way to the Works, James brags to him about his importance. When Toby later tries to get a drink, the signalman, who is new to the line, tells him he has to clear the line, and Toby struggles on. However, Toby's tank was nearly empty to begin with, and he soon runs out of water. The fireman goes back and asks James to push Toby to the Works. When they get there, some boys think Toby was helping James, who, furious, disappears in a cloud of steam. The Fat Controller's Engines Thomas arrives at Knapford to see some foreign engines arrive and Percy and Toby tell him the Fat Controller has something planned. At Tidmouth, the Fat Controller tells them they are going to England! The next day, Thomas is showing one of the engines, Jinty, around, when he brags of his race, and dents his front when he runs into some buffers. Luckily, he is repaired in time for the trip. =Featured characters= * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Edward (does not speak) * Jinty and Pug (do not speak) * The derailed engine (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Beatrice (cameo) * Bertie (mentioned) * Sir Topham Hatt * Troublesome Trucks =Trivia= * This book's working title was "The Fat Controller's Engines". * The Reverend W. Awdry considered making this the final book in the Railway Series. * The story 'Double Header' has the same sort of ending in 'You Can't Win!'. =Goofs= * In the fourth illustration of "Double Header" Toby has purple sideplates. * In the second illustration of "The Fat Controller's Engines" Jinty and Pug] appear to be faceless. * Percy and Toby were placed on flatbeds and coupled behind Edward for the journey to England, but one illustration shows them coupled behind James. * In the third illustration of the "The Fat Controller's Engines" James has his old red roof again. Category:Railway Series Books